


Parties at Night

by ScytheMeister23



Category: Metroid Series, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Late Night Conversations, Other, Tea Parties, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister23/pseuds/ScytheMeister23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insomnia and training get in the way of Samus' sleeping with Zelda and Peach to rescue her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties at Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infuse, Gradually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71118) by [Pyrasaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrasaur/pseuds/Pyrasaur). 



> This work was inspired by a story by Pyrasaur, which I absolutely love. I wrote a story using the same concept so you should definitely check out her story first. It's been laying around in my files for a while now so I decided to finally post it!

Lightning and thunder are both natural occurrences. While some claim they both come from a higher power as a message of detest, they can easily be explained by the friction caused when multiple clouds rub together:  lightning being the off-charge of electricity caused by the friction and thunder being the sound made by the thousands of tons of particles rubbing together. On planets capable of human or human-like life, rain clouds are often the situation that brings them both. Planets such as Elysia or Venus, however, the clouds remain there forever. The thunder and lightning wrought by these clouds are for destruction and chaos, rather than water for crops. One can tell simply by looking down at them from one of the Elysian sky platforms, as the surface had been deemed too dangerous centuries ago, and the clouds along with the thunder and lightning had never ceased for reconsideration.   
   
While the raindrops fell against the window of the guest room allowed for her, Samus had laid asleep for a considerable time. The knowledge of lightning and thunder was out of touch, but not forgotten as they both continued their presence outside.   
   
With an especially loud clash of thunder and a bright flash of lightning from between the large curtains happening simultaneously, Samus was out of bed and ready to fight whoever threatened her. While being held up in a Hylian castle never brought the normal threats, often being Zebesians, it brought a new threat in royal assassins seeking Her Highness, Princess Zelda.   
   
Both were equally deserving of death.   
   
Through a quick look around however, Samus realized there was no threat. With observation for thirty seconds more, she realized that the angle of the curtains gave lightning from the storm outside the perfect direction to her head; what had woken her to begin with. Samus stood in her spot and thought this over before returning to the bed and attempting to sleep again, to no avail given the situation. She had been trained to get sleep when she could, and now that she was awake she would be unable to again for a few hours. This combined with the unnatural sleeping arrangements, being a fairly large bed in a room large enough for her ship to fit in, Samus wouldn't sleep again and was lucky to have fallen asleep to begin with. 

Laying in bed helped Samus realize this, and soon she was up again. Changing into a pair of pants that she had been given upon her request, she went over the route to the kitchen in her mind. The kitchen had the implements for tea, something that Samus had recently found to be a comfort item while spending time with Zelda and Peach, another princess that she had been in the tourney with. Peach was somewhere in the castle as well; perhaps she was sleeping better at this point. Footsteps thudded dimly through the hallway as Samus made her venture, padded rugs that were intricate for the technology her people are at currently and paintings of ruler upon past ruler. Electric lights dotted the walls between portraits allowing Samus to reach her destination sooner. 

While the kitchen had a fairly rustic design with wooden counter-tops and no food refrigeration it did what was necessary for Zelda, humble as a person. Noticing this, Samus realized that she wouldn't know how to heat the water that she needs. Many of Zelda's citizens ran their lives on magic and spirituality; things that Samus had not been raised with. Her childhood consisted of remembering those who had made significant impacts with the society, not so many deities that few people knew for sure existed. The power that Zelda wielded within her proved to Samus that they were indeed real. 

While Samus stood in the middle of the room considering how to get the water she needed with magic she didn't have, footsteps grew louder behind her and went unnoticed. It was only when there was a voice that Samus turned startled at the sound of Zeldas voice. 

“Is everything alright, Samus?” she asked without reaction to Samus' small jump. Her face showed curiosity and concern for her friend. Samus had grown out of the constant need for safety in the castle; it was well guarded and attacks would supposedly have warning, so this surprise was somewhat new. “I couldn't sleep, so I thought of tea. It's helped me before.” Samus stated while Zelda considered. “Well, “ Zelda began. “Let's make some tea then, shall we?”

Zelda grabbed the pot from the stone counter that she found was already full of water from the night prior before putting her hand under it to act as a heat source. “Could you get the herbs for me?” she asked motioning toward the pantry. “Chamomile and Lavender. The jars should be marked.” Samus proceeded to do so while attempting to make conversation. “I'm sorry about this, especially this late at night. I forget that people often have regular sleeping schedules while I travel.” She placed the jars on the counter in front of Zelda who had gotten the water to a boil.

Her concentration had been on the water. It was too much of a hassle to start the stove for only a couple of people, though Zelda replied. “It happens to me all the time. I was still reading when I heard footsteps from outside my room. I decided to follow you. You never know what people are going through.” She ended her sentence with a chuckle before placing the pot onto the counter-top. Her practiced hand put some amount from either jar of leafs into the water before replacing each lid. “And now we wait.” Zelda stated with a small smile. 

The women had barely begun conversing when there were footsteps growing louder, similar to Zelda's entrance. Peach looked through the doorway leading into the kitchen slightly confused at the activity. “You two planned a party without me?” Peach joked as she walked in taking a third side of the counter. Samus giggled at the joke while Zelda retorted. “For some of us, beauty sleep requires a little more than a soft pillow and a comfortable bed. We planned this party a few minutes ago, Princess.” 

Samus chuckled at the interactions between both of them, finding humor in the way friends can make fun of each other in ways like that.

“Should I get some of my cakes then?” Peach questioned looking between both of her friends. “We're going to be having a tea party apparently. Obviously we don't have to bother changing out of our nightgowns but I figure one change at a time, no?”

Samus and Zelda looked at each other and laughed . “Go ahead, Peach.” Zelda managed to laugh through.

Peach giggled lightly as she ran out of the room to retrieve the cakes with both Samus and Zelda smiling at her from behind.  
   
"What time is it?" Samus questioned with a giggle. "We need to let everyone know that we're having a tea party this early in the morning and it's my fault."  
   
The concept of “fun” had been foreign to her for a majority of her life, throughout her training from youth to her time in the military, and continuing through her career as a bounty hunter. Even the tourneys that the three of them had competed and met in were nothing different for her. She had fought all her life. She had never had time for fun, and she knows that she had never enjoyed fighting, though it was all she could do. All she had been trained for. “Fun” had never been a part of the curriculum.   
   
Zelda stated the time as if she had a direct connection with the sun and the Earths placement around it, though this didn't strike as odd to Samus.   
   
The tea was carried out to the sitting room with the fine porcelain teacups and plates just as Peach returned from her room with the sweet breads she had brought from the Mushroom Kingdom. The three of them drank and ate as any other group would, though the hour would strike anyone as odd. 

When a long time servant walked into the through the sitting room to get to the kitchen, the three of them notice the sun coming over the horizon and bid each other a fair nights rest, though it was already well into the morning, sided with wishes that they'd have this opportunity again in the future.


End file.
